Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7z - 1}{z + 8} - \dfrac{-12z + 4}{z + 8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-7z - 1 - (-12z + 4)}{z + 8}$ Distribute the negative sign: $q = \dfrac{-7z - 1 + 12z - 4}{z + 8}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{5z - 5}{z + 8}$